Outtakes: 3- Unwelcome Company and Gifts
by Morgana Fae
Summary: Elisa is not alone as she gets ready to head home after the clan arrives back home safely after their ordeal with Puck and Titania's Mirror. An uninvited guest appears and Elisa isn't pleased. Also, what happened with Demona after she found herself as a h


Outtakes  
3- Unwelcome Company and Gifts  
by: Morgana Fae  
mlz2883@aol.com  
Rated: PG-13 for language, slight violence, and thoughts of death.  
  
Legal Jargon: Gargoyles are the property of Disney/Buena Vista. I hold to ownership over them but am borrowing them.  
  
Summary: Elisa is not alone as she gets ready to head home after the clan arrives back home safely after their ordeal with Puck and Titania's Mirror. An uninvited guest appears and Elisa isn't pleased. Also, what happened with Demona after she found herself as a human. Outtake for 'the Mirror'. Third in a series. Rated PG-13 for some swearing and violence. Add one tired detective, an unexpected visitor, and one majorly pissed Demona. Shake well and run for cover.  
  
  
A/N: a) Ever wondered what happened with Elisa after the clan turned to stone or what Demona did when she found herself a human? This is one guess as to what might have happened. b) Written between 3-5 a.m. on January 17, 2002. c) Please read and review. All comments, flames and suggestions are welcome and encouraged. d) This was written is a short amount of time. The gods and goddesses of creativity and writing must be on my side for I have never turned out so many things in a few days time. In the past three days I've written three Outtakes. I hope that everyone is will enjoy this and my other works.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunrise came upon the city and bathed everything within its reach in its warming rays. On the highest point of the 23rd precinct, a raven haired woman was in the company of six stone gargoyles statues. The woman, detective Elisa Maza, was talking to herself. She had not gone crazy but rather she was trying to grasp what happened to her during the previous night and earlier that morning.  
  
Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Elisa looked at the gargoyles before setting her gaze on the largest one of all. Studying him, she spoke in a kind and forgiving tone, "I'm sorry, Big Guy, but things are the way they are. They can't be altered. Sometimes I wish it was possible but then again it would be hard to explain to everyone why I'm in the form of a gargoyle or why a guy is running around the city in a loin cloth." She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. Pausing for a moment, a look of deep though crossed her face. "What a night, what a night. Talk about an action packed night. Faeries, magic, demented demons. What else could have happened that didn't appear?"  
  
When the thought of nothing more unusual happening for the day, Elisa was proven wrong. Suddenly a flash of light exploded from the inner part of the tower. Elisa drew her gun and entered in a cautious manner. Looking around, her gaze fell on someone. Her luck, the intruded was facing the opposite direct so against her better judgement Elisa snuck up on him and announced, "Freeze, police!"  
  
The character slowly turned around and smiled at her. "Why, Detective, is this the way you treat Puck?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised," she muttered, tucking her gun back into her jacket. What the hell do you want, Puck? You better have a good reason because I'm tired and armed." Walking away from him, Elisa headed for the old worn recliner situated in front of the television and plopped down in it, all while keeping an eye on the trickster.  
  
Puck looked at the weary woman and smiled, "Why, I just came by to make sure all was well before I went on my way. You know; places to be; people to surve." He floated over to where she sat.  
  
"Please, don't mind me for not being excited at the moment. Come back later. You might receive a better welcome." Elisa replied in a sarcastic tone as she looked at the floating fae.  
  
The air in the clocktower was filled with tension and was thick from the tone of Elisa's mood. It was not wise to mess with a cop who was tired, hungry and armed. That combination just did not mix, especiallay when it came to dealing with agitators who were in a joyous or happy mood.  
  
Puck picked up on the sarcastic tone Elisa spoke with and decided to get back at Elisa for her remarks. "Someone got their sense of humor misplaced after being transformed. Perhaps another round of fun will do the trick."  
  
Elisa was not in the mood. All she wanted to do was get home and die for a day or two but she knew that she would be lucky is she caught eight hour of sleep. "Puck, keep pissing me off and you'll wish you were facing Demona right now rather then me." She stood and made a grab for Puck. She caught him by the front of his tunic. "Heed my warning and get the hell out of my face if you want to live." She spoke in a slow tone so Puck would have a chance to let the words soak into his brain.  
  
Puck wiggled out of Elisa's grasp and said, "Nah, I'll take my chances with you. Demona is not a very happy person today and I doubt she would be pleased to see me any time soon."  
  
Failing to comprehend what Puck had meant, Elisa moved towards the stairs that led to the lower level of the station. "What are you really hear for?" she demanded.  
  
"Only to see to it that everything is set right. Now that I know it is, I will be on my way after one last bit of business." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
Pointing to herself she replied, "It has to do with me, am a correct to assume"  
  
"Correct, Detective Maza. Now, I believe that I heard something about   
you wishing it were possible to be the same as Goliath. Just say the word and I can make you a sexy gargoyle who will make the Big Guy happy." Puck looked at Elisa and awaited a response.  
  
"Puck, it was only a thought. I can't give up everything I worked hard for in just the snap of a finger or the wiggle of an ear. My life is down of the ground. Not up in the sky." Elisa's face wore an unreadable expression as she spoke in a dull ton while gesturing to the sky and floor. "Besides, it's an impossible thought. I can't do it."  
  
Looking at the woman, the long haired male said, "Nothing is impossible if it is something that you really want."  
  
"Get it through you damned head, Puck. I can't wish for something that I would later regret. I'm me and nothing can change that. Not magic, not wishing and certainly not _you_. Now leave me be. The only thing I wish for at the moment is to go home and sleep." Elisa looked at the trickster, he thought that he had seen her eyes flash red but he doubted it.   
  
Elisa was just a woman bound to her duties which she put first no matter how much she wanted to put them second to her own wants and needs. Puck saw this and it made him admire the woman's honor and dedication to her career. Some would put themselves first and not care about others but Elisa was one of the few who were of a rare breed.  
  
Sighing in defeat, the fae nodded and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Very well, Miss Maza. I see that you are set in your ways but what about Goliath?" Puck pressed the issue.  
  
"What about Goliath?" she demanded moving towards Puck, the thought of leaving momentarily set aside.  
  
"What would he want you to do?"  
  
"Goliath would want me to make up my own mind. He would want me to do what was best for me no matter what he wanted." Elisa said.  
  
"Perhaps he would care to take up my offer if you don't want it?" Puck asked innocently.  
  
"Goliath would never stoop to such a thing. His decision would be a no. He has the clan to worry about and lead. It is his guidance, leadership and wisdom that keep _us_ in one piece and safe from harm." Elisa openly admitted, knowing what Goliath would want. Their friendship and countless hours together gave her the insight to the way he thought.  
  
"Ah, so true. Well, I guess if you won't take up my offer and since we know Goliath wouldn't go for it, I might as well be off." Puck announced, having gotten no where with his offer.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, Puck. Then maybe I can get the hell out of here and head home to sleep for awhile before I need to be back at work." Elisa muttered, with a yawn.  
  
"My apologies for keeping you from you sleep, Detective Maza. If you or Goliath change your minds just ask Demona where I can be found." Puck bowed before Elisa and suddenly broke into an active spin that resembled a small tornado. He disappeared, leaving Elisa alone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Elisa mumbled. She yawned and stretched. Her brain tried to comprehend what had just happened but it was no use. She was too tired to think. Perhaps after a good day's sleep she could figure out what that was all about.  
  
Shrugging it off, Elisa checked on the clan once more and stopped at Goliath's stone form. "What would you have done in my place, Goliath? I hope I made the right choice for you," Elisa sighed and then left.  
  
She went back downstairs and exited the building, passing several other officers who barely paid any attention to her. Getting in her car Elisa headed home to her apartment and warm bed that awaited her.  
  
Once home she fed Cagney and herself and then changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over her head. She fell into a deep and welcoming sleep. The conversation with Puck was but a dream at that point.  
  
****************  
  
Across the city in Demona's townhouse shortly after sunrise  
  
Demona stood bathing in the sun's warm light as she admired a new spectacle that was upon her. Never had she witnessed such a wondrous thing. It captivated her like so.  
  
As she examine the day she noticed something more. She was not her usual blue skinned self. Upon closer examination she found herself with the puny body of a human female. Fearing her eyes may have been playing tricks on her she turned her gaze to Titania's mirror, which she still had in her possession.  
  
"Nooooooo!!" she howled into the day. Her cries were lost in the sounds of horns blaring and people shouting  
  
In a fit of rage, Demona began to thrash and throw things. Picking up the nearest thing in her reach she grabbed a marble sculpture and heaved it in the direction of the mirror.  
  
The marble object found its target and hit the glass with skillful precision. The glass shattered in a million pieces and rained down upon every surface within its reach. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the mostly empty house.  
  
Demona fell to the floor in a heap and screamed and cried out her anger and frustrations. The cries were like those of a wounded animal. Sobbing, the now human gargess lay there and let all her frustrations be heard through the halls of her home with only the warmth of the sun to console and heal her in time. That was, if she would let it.  
  
The gargoyles turned human wished to face all of her enemies at once rather then suffer the torture and embarrassment of being in such a degrading form. Facing death at the hands of those during the massacre that killed her clan would have been better then what she was facing. Anything would have been better them what she had at the moment.  
  
The outside world was unaware of what was happening and had no memories of what had happened when the trickster Puck had had his fun. Things were as the always were and the carried on that way.  
  
  
The End  
  
R/R please?!?!? 


End file.
